Crushcrushcrush
Crushcrushcrush is a song originally by Paramore. It was sung by Amanda Evans in the first episode to the first season of Glee: The Unitards, In The Beginning. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. Amanda sung Crushcrushcrush as her audition song for The Unitards. At the start of the song, she sang nervously, but as the song progressed, she sung more confidently and with much more depth. At the end of the performance, Jesse congratulated her and said he enjoyed her performance so much that she deserved the position of the female lead. Harmony, the previous lead, was extremely frustrated, and so she slapped Jesse subconciously. Amanda, who didn't happen to appreciate the drama of the situation, walked off the stage, without thanking Jesse for his decision. Lyrics Yeah, I got a lot to say to you Yeah, I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here And it makes no sense at all They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies You little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies You little spies Crush Crush Crush Crush, crush (Two, three, four!) Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this If you want to play it like a game Well, come on, come on, let's play Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending Than have to forget you for one whole minute They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies You little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies You little spies Crush Crush Crush Crush, crush (Two, three, four!) Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this now Rock and roll, baby Don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about Rock and roll, hey Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? I need something to sing about Rock and roll, hey Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? Give me something to sing about Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than No, oh Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than More than this Ohoh ohoh ohoh Oooh... Trivia *This is Amanda's first solo. *This is the first vocal performance of Amanda. *This is the third female solo audition song for The Unitards. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Amanda Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Audition Songs